


7 Days And A Messy Kitchen

by Squidapples



Series: The Crystal Era [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidapples/pseuds/Squidapples
Summary: No place in the bunker is safe from the Pokemon.





	7 Days And A Messy Kitchen

All Dean wanted was a sandwich is that too much to ask for.

Spoink and Litleo woke up and decided to chase each other they ran through Dean’s room knocking stuff down.

Dean didn’t wake up after that they ran into the kitchen.

Dean woke up and stumbled into the kitchen pots were hanging off the nails,plates and cups were broken,silverware was scattered on the floor the counter had muddy footprints all over them,somehow there were even footprints on the ceiling,all the Mushrooms were gone and there was still no beer.

Spoink and Litleo ran past Dean “Spoink the Bounce Pokemon a Pokemon that manipulates psychic powers will It doesn’t stop bouncing even when it is is asleep it loves eating Mushrooms that grow underground”.

”Litleo the Lion Cub Pokemon this hot blooded Pokemon is filled with curiosity when it gets angry of starts a fight its short mane gets hot” Gideon told Dean.

It took hours to clean his room and the kitchen “Jack what's your New Year’s Resolution” Sam asked him.

“What’s a New Year’s Resolution” Jack asked “It’s something you want to do like run a marathon or lose weight mine is to spend more time with you” Flynn told him

“My resolution is to watch all of GDQ” Jack proudly told them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Because of GDQ this story was almost not written.  
> Spoink-Emerald  
> Litleo-Ultra Moon  
> Written for Spn coldest hits.


End file.
